


We're Both a Little Broken (So Maybe You Can See Me)

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hybrids, Piglin!Techno, Self-Esteem Issues, Techno is sad, Winged!Philza, philza is a good dad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: “I look weird, don’t I?”“What?”
Relationships: Just father and son stuff :), philza & technoblade
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	We're Both a Little Broken (So Maybe You Can See Me)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Take The Weight by Kristin Stokes and Rob Rokicki!
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

“I look weird, don’t I?”  
“What?” 

Techno stood in front of a mirror - a full-body one that sat in the corner of Phil’s room. Though rather mature for his age, the boy was 7 years old. He was taken in by Phil when he was 5; a runaway from his village after he was exiled due to his piglin features. Those features - like his slightly pig-like nose or his floppy ears - were easier to hide when he was younger. Something as simple as some of his mother's makeup and a hoodie did the trick. Things got more complicated as he grew though. There was no way that he’d be able to hide the tusks, or his now quite large ears. The people of the village found out and ran him out (despite his mothers protests). 

“They were right.” 

Sometimes, Techno can still hear their yells, the words they used to refer to them. Phil would refer to them as “grown-up words”. He didn’t want to repeat them. When Techno eventually told Phil his story (which took almost a year, Techno didn’t trust too easily), he was met with a huge embrace. It scared Techno to know that Phil could turn on him at any second and drive him out of his new home. 2 years later and he hasn’t. 2 years later and he’d adopted two more boys, both younger than Techno. Wilbur was a year younger than him, while Tommy was 2. They were both humans. They were both normal. 

“Why can’t I just be normal?” 

“Techno, what are you talking to yourself about over there?” Phil asked, approaching the child.

“I look weird.” 

“What? No, you don’t,” Phil said, frowning slightly, “Tech, where’s this coming from?” 

Techno shrugged, leaning into the mirror slightly to examine his face, “I dunno.” 

Phil looked at his son, “Can I touch you?”

“Mhm,” Techno gave a grunt of approval and a nod toward his adoptive father. Phil put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, gently pulling him back from leaning into the mirror too much. 

“You’re extraordinary, Techno,” Phil said. 

“I’m weird,” Techno argued, he probably sounded like a broken record at this point, but Phil didn’t care. 

“Techno,” Phil said, grabbing the boy’s attention, “How many piglin hybrid kids do you know?”

“None,” Techno replied, trying to keep himself from hiccuping. 

“Exactly, that’s what makes you so extraordinary,” Phil smiled at him, “Your piglin features make you… well, you!” 

Techno shrugged his shoulders at him, Phil frowned again.

“Here, wanna see something cool?” Phil offered to the boy. Techno nodded slowly and Phil stood up, letting Techno take his seat. 

“You’re just like me, you know,” Phil laughed a bit as he took off his overcoat, “You’re a piglin, and I have wings.” He turned around, his back facing Techno.

“Woah…”

“Pretty cool, huh?!” 

“You have wings!” Techno pointed to his back. 

“Yeah!” Phil laughed at the boy’s amazement, “See now? You’re just like me, I’m just like you.” 

Techno smiled slightly at him, “Do they hurt to hide? It hurt to hide my ears sometimes.” 

Phil shrugged, “Sometimes. I got used to it the more I hid them.” 

“Me too.” 

Then, Phil led Techno to the mirror again, the same one he was looking at not too long ago, “See? Look at us! We look so cool!” Phil wrapped a wing around his son, watching his smile grow.

“Yeah.. yeah! We do!” He looked up at Phil proudly, “Thank you, Phil.” 

“Yeah, no problem kid,” Phil smiled at Techno, glad he could help him just a bit with embracing his piglin side of him.


End file.
